1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the removal of bobbins from an automatic rotor spinning machine or the like, with a conveyor belt placed on the automatic spinning machine to collect and deliver completed bobbins and a magazine cart for receiving the bobbins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of certain so-called automatic rotor spinning machines the completed cross-wound bobbins are automatically delivered at irregular intervals onto two conveyor belts which, according to the number of bobbin positions and thus the length of the installation, extend along the top side of the installation. At a longitudinal end, a 180.degree. turnaround is provided so that all bobbins are collected on one of the two parallel conveyor belts and are delivered by the latter to its other end.
The transfer of the bobbins from this delivery end of the conveyor belt to a so-called magazine cart, which is a freely movable cart with a receiving magazine for receiving a sizable number of bobbins, is typically done manually. Since the bobbins have a not inconsiderable weight of, e.g., 4.5 kg, are removed from an elevated position on the top side of the automatic spinning machine and must sometimes be placed into shelves that are located deep in the magazine cart, this work is strenuous and especially time-consuming. During doffing, the bobbins of the automatic spinning machine at first can continue to run; however, placing them on the mentioned conveyor belts is not possible since the latter at this time are needed for removal of the already deposited bobbins and there is no guarantee that the position lying over a bobbin position will be free at the appropriate time. Threfore the bobbins must be gradually switched off until the spinning process comes to a complete halt. In view of the otherwise high efficiency of such automatic spinning machines, this leads to considerable production losses.